Ailleurs ne ramène qu'à soi PAUSE INDETERMINEE
by Sibyllos
Summary: Bellarke AU Road Trip. Noyant son chagrin dans un bar, Clarke a succombé au avance du barman canon et elle a passé une nuit de folie sans lendemain. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce barman est aussi le frère de sa meilleure amie et qu'ils partent tout les trois en road trip pour les vacances d'été dans quelques jours...
1. Chapitre 1

**ROAD TRIP**

 _Bellarke fanfiction._

 _« Un voyage se passe de motifs. Il ne tarde pas à prouver qu'il se suffit à lui-même. On croit qu'on va faire un voyage, mais bientôt c'est le voyage qui vous fait, ou vous défait. »_

 _(Nicolas Bouvier)_

 **Chapitre I**

La rue est animée. Les rues sont toujours animée, surtout dans ce quartier. Clarke ne vient pas souvent par ici, parce que c'est loin de son école de droit, et encore plus loin de son petit studio. Alors, Clarke ne vient pas souvent par ici. Mais ce soir, elle n'a pas le cœur à faire grand chose à part se lamenter autour d'un bon verre de vodka, de whisky, ou de toute autre alcool qui lui réchaufferai la gorge. Elle ne connaît pas du tout ce coin loin, et elle ne sait pas dans quelle bar rentré alors elle marche l'air faussement pensif, jetant des coups d'œil indiscret vers l'animosité intérieur. Elle finit par s'arrêter, son sac à mains en cuir noir à son épaule, devant un grand bâtiment en bois noir qui se détache des autres. « The Ark » est écrit, en grande lettre d'ivoire au dessus de sa tête, et elle décide d'y entrer.

L'ambiance, à l'intérieur de la pièce, réchauffe ses esprits. La musique commerciale et dansante qui passe la fait sourire bêtement et elle monte sur un des tabouret du bar. Sans regarder autour d'elle un instant, elle attrape son téléphone de son sac, et stop les vibrements en répondant au message d'Octavia.

 **Octavia B.** : « Clarke ? Ça va ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Oui, pourquoi ? »

 **Octavia B.** : « Parce que on est CE jour... Tu veux qu'on aille se faire une tournée des bars ensembles ? »

 **Clarke G.** : « Je te rappelle que tu dois voir Atom ce soir ! »

 **Octavia B.** : « Je te rappelle que tu es plus importante que les garçons ;) ! »

 **Clarke G.** : « Ça va aller, profite de ta soirée ! »

 **Octavia B.** « Toi aussi, à demain ! »

Clarke range son portable, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Octavia Blake est sa meilleure amie, et elle sait que n'importe quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera là pour elle. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, Clarke a besoin de nouveau, de solitude, et d'aventure. Elle lève d'ailleurs la tête, parcourant de son regard bleu la foule qui se déhanche sur la piste de danse. Elle soupire et se retourne, l'esprit occupé par autre chose que de se frotter à des inconnus sur une piste de danse. Devant elle, appuyé sur ses coudes, une serviette posé en travers de son épaule, se tient le barman le plus canon qu'il lui ai été donné de voir de toute ses tournées de bar. Il a un T-Shirt noir délavé, qui, malgré sa stature peu énorme, révèle ses muscles. Ses cheveux noirs se bataille sur son crâne, et lorsqu'elle remonte son regard vers ses yeux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur sa peau bronzé constellé de tâche de rousseur avant que leur yeux se croisent. Il affiche un petit sourire et se redresse lorsqu'elle se retourne.

\- Je peux te servir quelque chose Princesse ?

\- Princesse ? Demande Clarke sentant le charme se rompre dès la première phrase qui sort de sa bouche.

 _« Abruti. »_ pense-t-elle.

\- Les cheveux blonds, le regard bleuté, l'air un peu hautain, attendant son prince charmant sur son cheval blanc...oui, Princesse.

\- Je n'attends pas de prince charmant. Répond-t-elle un peu rapidement à son goût, avant de se rappeler que c'est un abruti. _Et qu'elle n'est pas venu pour ça._

\- Tu en recherche peut-être un ?

Sa voix est rieuse, et son petit sourire parfait trône sur son visage.

\- Une vodka. Je recherche un verre de vodka.

Il se retourne en levant les bras comme un coupable, disant joyeusement « Si c'est la princesse qui le demande ! » en riant tout seul, avant de sortir un petit verre et de verser le liquide transparent dedans. Clarke le remercie et d'un seul geste, le porte à sa bouche et bois son contenu en quelque seconde.

\- Un autre.

\- Quelque chose à oublier ? Demande-t-il, tout en la resservant.

Elle l'avale en une gorgée et le pousse vers lui pour lui en redemander. Sa gorge ne la brûle pas, sa gorge se réchauffe, réchauffe son corps...et son esprit.

\- Rupture difficile après que mon ancien petit-ami m'ait trompé pendant plus de un an et demi... Et voilà que ça fait un an qu'on a rompu...

Elle roule des grands yeux en parlant, le cœur plein d'amertume. Il lui redonne un autre verre alors qu'un jeune homme l'accoste sur sa gauche.

\- Tu as soif, je peux te payer quelque chose ?

Clarke le regarde rapidement, ses cheveux châtains, son visage trop rond, sa barbe mal taillé, ses oreilles un peu trop petite, son nez un peu trop long, puis elle jette un coup d'œil au barman canon, sans s'arrêter sur aucune partie de son visage. Elle boit son verre et regarde le jeune homme dans les yeux, les sourcils levé et l'air fière et réservée à la fois.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai plus soif. Déclare-t-elle en un petit sourire narquois.

Il grommelle quelque chose et s'éloigne du bar tandis que le serveur écarquille ses yeux bruns en souriant.

\- La princesse sait se défendre !

\- Courage liquide. Dit-elle en indiquant son verre et en rigolant bruyamment.

Il se met à rire avec elle et la resserre quand elle avance son verre.

x x x

Plus l'heure tourne et la nuit devient noir, plus la piste de danse se vide, au même rythme que le bar qui devient bientôt désert. La jeune femme blonde finit son fond de verre et attrape son sac à mains, détournant son regard du barman quelques secondes.

\- Je crois que je vais y allez.

Sa voix est un peu plus aiguë qu'a son habitude, et elle se lève du tabouret noir. De l'autre côté du bar, le jeune homme regarde autour de lui, se dirige vers le second barman et se penche quelques secondes, avant de revenir vers Clarke, son petit sourire maintenant habituel en travers de son visage.

\- Il se fait un peu tard pour une jeune femme comme toi, je te raccompagne.

Elle sourit bêtement le temps qu'il attrape sa veste en cuir et qu'il la rejoigne de l'autre côté. Côte à côte, ils sortent dans la nuit douce et silencieuse.

\- Tu es venue en voiture ?

\- En métro.

Il rigole doucement quand elle lui annonce qu'elle est venue en métro, se moquant d'elle gentillement.

\- Je pense que tu as loupé ton carrosse Princesse ! Viens, ma voiture est un peu plus loin.

Sans aucune protestation et l'esprit quelque peu embrumé, Clarke suit le barman vers un gros 4x4 noir garé sur le bord du trottoir. Elle grimpe sur le siège passager et le laisse refermer la porte tandis qu'il fait le tour par devant, et grimpe à son tour derrière le volant.

\- Tu m'indiques le chemin ?

Les pneus s'arrêtent sans bruit ni secousse sur le parking de la résidence. Le jeune homme sert le frein à mains, retire les clés qu'il glisse dans sa poche et descend de la voiture, imité par Clarke.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi, on ne sait jamais. Annonce-t-il en un petit sourire.

Dans l'obscurité, elle esquisse un petit sourire, et ils se mettent en marche vers la porte du premier bâtiment. Elle s'arrête sur le perron, sous la petite lampe qui diffuse une lumière jaune et terne. Le barman la rejoint, et s'arrête en face d'elle.

\- Un dernier verre ? Demande-t-elle en indiquant la porte d'entrée avec sa main gauche.

\- Avec plaisir.

Clarke sourit et se retourne pour badger la porte en verre, suivit du jeune homme, et ils se dirigent vers l'ascenseur. A peine a-t-elle le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton pour l'appeler que les portes vertes s'ouvre et que les deux jeunes gens s'y engouffre. Elle presse le bouton 12 qui s'illumine et se recule vers le fond, vers lui.

Dans un sursaut, l'ascenseur s'élève et commence sa course vers le sommet, la petite musique typique des ascenseurs s'élevant dans le silence de la pièce. Clarke jette un coup d'œil au barman, qui semble fixé un point imaginaire, les points resserré. Plus l'ascenseur prend de la vitesse, plus Clarke ressens l'envie, le besoin de se jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser, de pouvoir toucher son dos, ses épaules, alors, elle fait un petit pas en avant. Tout à coup, il se retourne vers elle et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle passe ses mains le long de sa veste et viens s'agripper au col de celle-ci. Il intensifie son baiser quand elle grogne doucement, ses mains tirant sur ses mèches folles et noires.

Le petit son de l'ascenseur retentit, et Clarke se sépare quelque instants, attrapant sa manche et l'entraînant sur le palier. Rapidement, elle attrape ses clés et ouvre sa porte, avant de sentir la main du barman au creux de ses reins, la pousser un peu, alors qu'elle entend la porte d'entrée claquée derrière elle. Son sac à mains sur une chaise, elle passe dans la petite chambre, et le temps d'une seconde, elle se retrouve encore coller à lui, leur lèvres pressés l'une contre l'autre. Il la pousse contre le lit et fais glisser son T-Shirt par dessus sa tête pour dévoiler son torse musclé sur lequel elle laisse traîner ses yeux. Il se penche pour l'aider à se débarrasser de sa robe, et dégrafe son soutien gorge en laissant des petits baisers le long de sa clavicule, avant de faire glisser d'un même mouvement son pantalon et son caleçon, et de se pencher à nouveau pour prendre possession des lèvres de Clarke...et de son corps.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lut ! Le second chapitre arrivera très prochainement.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me follow sur twitter ( superquixo), on pourra parler, et vous serez au courant des sorties.**

 **N'hésitez pas non plus à review, ça me fait super plaisir ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Quelques précisions sur les personnages que j'ai omis :**

 **\- Clarke est étudiante en droit à Boston.**

 **\- Octavia et Clarke ont le même âge c'est à dire 21 ans. Bellamy en a 27.**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Lorsque Clarke se réveille, la première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est que le côté de son lit est froid, et qu'elle est seule, le soleil matinale baignant la pièce de lumière. Elle soupire, se retournant dans ses draps, fatiguée après la longue -et sportive- nuit qu'elle vient de passer. Au côté de son radio-réveil, elle remarque un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite, posé à son intention. « Bon réveil, Princesse ;) ». Elle sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne connaît même pas son nom. Mais il ne connaît même pas le siens non plus. Elle tente de se lever mais sens le sommeil qui l'attire dans ses profondeurs et s'endort doucement.

x x x

Lorsqu'elle se réveille pour la seconde fois, c'est parce que Icona Pop chante dans tout l'appartement. Non, enfin, son portable chante comme Icona Pop. Clarke soupire et se redresse, clignant des yeux. Elle se lève, enfile un short et un débardeur, puis va décrocher son téléphone, ranger dans son sac à mains de la veille. Sa voix ensommeillé s'enroue et elle doit tousser un peu avant de pouvoir enfin parler alors qu'elle reconnaît Octavia de l'autre de côté du téléphone.

\- Allô ?

\- Clarke ! Ramène-toi chez moi, on doit finaliser les plans pour le Road Trip...

\- Je m'habille, et j'arrive.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il est 14h...

\- Longue nuit, je te raconterai !

\- Grouille-toi, on a un max de trucs à faire et j'ai des trucs à te dire aussi !

\- J'arrive !

Elle raccroche et balance son portable sur le lit, courant sous la douche.

x x x

Clarke sert le frein à mains de sa petite voiture et en sors en un bond. En quelques enjambées, elle traverse le trottoir et s'engouffre dans le hall de l'immeuble, avant de grimper les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, où Octavia lui ouvre avant même qu'elle ne sonne. Elle saute dans les bras de la belle brune, qui l'étreint elle aussi, et elle se déplace dans le salon.

\- Alors ? Avec Atom hier soir ?

Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé, alors que la télévision continue de diffuser une émission de mode.

\- Je sais pas... Tu sais, c'était vraiment bien, j'ai passée la nuit chez lui, mais je pense pas que ça va allez plus loin.

\- À cause de ton frère ?

\- Je l'ai connu grâce à Bellamy, et je sais qu'il a du mal avec toute mes copains, alors sortir avec un de ses meilleurs amis... D'ailleurs, tu vas enfin le voir ! Il débarque demain soir à la maison. De toute façon tu viens demain avec tes affaires qu'on charge la voiture, et on peut partir dès lundi matin !

Clarke sourit, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Depuis quelque mois, elles prévoient un Road Trip pour les vacances, et elles partent avec le grand frère d'Octavia, Bellamy. Plus âgé de quelques années, il est professeur à l'université, alors il a peu de vacance et lorsqu'Octavia le voit, elle doit aller chez lui, mais il habite à Chicago.

\- Haha, j'ai hâte de rencontrer enfin le grand Blake.

\- Surtout tu as hâte de rencontrer sa voiture ! A ce propos, j'ai vu avec lui, son 4x4 a deux places avant et trois à l'arrière plus un énorme coffre. On peut dormir sur le toit, ou en baissant les trois sièges arrières et en ouvrant le coffre.

\- Moi ça me va. On conduit chacun notre tour ?

\- Oui. Bellamy commencera, parce qu'il a plus l'habitude et il nous laissera après.

La jeune blonde sourit en notant rapidement sa listes de chose à emmener sur son calepin.

\- Au passage, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Demande Octavia, l'air soudainement sérieux et intéresse.

Clarke sourit et lui raconte son passage dans le bar, le barman, les verres, et la longue et merveilleuse nuit.

\- Et tu ne connais ni son prénom ni son numéro de téléphone ?!

\- Octavia ! C'était l'histoire d'un soir !

\- Et si en ce moment il se mord les doigts pour savoir comment tu t'appelles, ou tu habites ?

\- Il habite même pas en ville, il était venu d'urgence remplacer un de ses amis de toute façon.

\- Bon, du coup, ça fait de nous deux jolies jeunes filles célibataire, partante pour un road trip...

\- Octavia... Il y aura ton frère...

\- Tu pourras l'occuper, il est mignon. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil alors que Clarke lui balance un coussin dans la tête.

x x x

Jamais n'aurait-elle cru que faire ses affaires aurait été si difficile. D'habitude, elle prenait l'énorme valise bleu, elle y entassait le plus de vêtements possibles, et l'affaire était pliée. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait à sa disposition que deux valises de tailles moyennes, et elle ne devait que prendre le minimum. Elle avait déjà déposer sa piles de sous-vêtements, ses shorts et pantalon, quelques sweats, des T-Shirt, trois petites robes légères, et elle hésitait entre prendre plusieurs vestes ou n'en prendre qu'une et reprendre d'autres hauts. La première petite valises était déjà fermée, et posée dans l'entrée de son petit studio avec son sac à mains et son sac à dos (« prend un sac à dos, on ne sait jamais » avait répété Octavia). Elle finit par prendre sa veste en jeans et une veste en cuir noir, avec une petite piles de débardeur, puis elle posa ses paires de chaussures et voilà qu'elle eut enfin finit.

Un coup d'œil rapide sur son téléphone lui indique qu'elle est déjà en retard, le taxi doit déjà l'attendre en bas. Elle ferme sa valise rapidement en s'asseyant dessus, et, attrapant tous ses sacs d'une manière exceptionnellement peu gracieuse, elle sors, ferme la lourde porte du studio, et appuie frénétiquement sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Rapidement, elle se retrouve dehors, traînant ses valises tant bien que mal vers la voiture qui l'attend sur le parking.

Comme elle doit laisser sa voiture sur son parking, elle est obligée de prendre un taxi pour allez chez Octavia. L'avantage, c'est que c'est pas très loin, alors elle ne paye pas très cher non plus.

Elle indique l'adresse au chauffeur qui la dépose en dix minutes, règles la course, et monte enfin chez Octavia.

La jeune brune lui ouvre la porte, le téléphone à l'oreille, et l'appartement en bordel. Clarke dépose ses valises et ses sacs et va s'écrouler devant la télé en soufflant. Derrière elle, Octavia raccroche et viens la voir.

\- On aura qu'a commander des pizza ce soir. Mon frère vient d'appeler il sera là vers 20h, viens, on va remplir les sacs de bouffes !

Elle se relève et se dirige vers la cuisine où sont ouvert trois énorme sacs de sports, et sur les plans de travaille, une quantité énorme de nourriture. Clarke s'attache rapidement les cheveux et commence à remplir soigneusement les sacs avec Octavia.

Plus le temps passe, plus les plans de travail et les placards se vident, si bien que lorsque le four affiche 19h34, elles ont enfin finit de ranger toute la nourriture, laissant une glacière près du frigo, pour transférer les aliments frais dans le mini-frigo de la voiture demain matin. Octavia porte les sacs près des valises et Clarke attrape le téléphone pour commander les pizzas.

\- Je lui prends quoi à ton frère ?

\- Une cannibale ! Et moi une océane !

\- Je commande ça ! Réplique la jeune femme qui compose le numéro et les commandes rapidement.

\- Elles seront là dans une trentaine de minute !

Clarke pose le téléphone sur la table et s'écroule au côté d'Octavia dans le canapés, devant la télé allumée.

\- Pfffiouu, j'ai hâte qu'on parte !

\- Carrément. Tu verras mon frère peut-être vraiment couillon parfois.

\- Tant qu'il a une voiture, tu sais.. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Haha, elle est tellement bien sa voiture, tu verras ! Rien à voir avec ta petite rouge !

\- Ma petite voiture est très bien !

\- On verra ce que tu diras en rentrant !

Clarke et Octavia se mettent à rire et continuent de parler en soufflant et en zappant sur la télé.

Trente minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement.

\- PIZZA ! S'écrie Clarke qui saute en dehors du canapé, le porte-feuille à la main.

Elle court vers l'entrée en chaussette, et glisse sur le parquet jusqu'à la porte. Pleine d'entrain, elle active la poignée, et ouvre la porte d'un grand coup, toute souriante. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un saut d'eau à la figure, elle se fige quand elle se rend compte de qui se tient devant elle.

Le problème, c'est que ce n'es pas le livreur de pizza, en tenu de motard, des pizzas à la main, réclamant son argent.

\- Clarke ! La voix d'Octavia s'élève derrière elle. Bellamy !

Clarke lâche son porte-feuille sous la surprise, les pièces de monnaies s'échappant bruyamment sur le sol gris.

Devant la jeune femme blonde, se tient le barman canon, et Octavia vient de lui sauter dans les bras en l'appelant Bellamy.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lut ce second chapitre, en espérant vraiment qu'il vous ai plu !**

 **Il est un peu court, à l'instar du premier, mais normalement, les prochains seront plus long.**

 **N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser des reviews, je les adores toutes.**

 **N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter (superquixo) et également à follow l'histoire pour être informés par email des sorties.**

 **Merci à tous !**


End file.
